invisable
by amdance1996madraw
Summary: this is an origanal story by my freind. It s about a shy girl who gets killed one day on her way to school; as a resalt she becomes part ghost./edit. sorry but we re not uploading nearly enough to continue this story so i m stopping uploads.
1. Chapter 1

Invisible:

First Quarter:

Chapter 1:

My name is Camille Cree. My friends call me CC for short, but I don't have many because I'm really shy. Camille erased that entire sentence from her paper. "How am I supposed to write an entire page about myself if I think I'm boring?" she asked her best friend Jackie. "Well write about how boring you think you are; that will make a very interesting essay." Jackie replied with a snicker. Not being able to help herself Camille giggled too. They were sitting in the back of their seventh period English class and Camille was glad she made it through most of her first day back at school. But, now she turned back to her essay that only read, 'My name is Camille Cree' in her tiny, neat script. Camille sighed and picked up her pencil. I have to at least think up of something, she thought desperately. Jackie leaned over. "Oy, CC you still haven't wrote anything yet? It's so unusual for you of all people to have writer's block!" That's when it clicked in her mind. CC now knew what to write. Twenty minutes later, the bell rang and crowds of high-schoolers stampeded out of J.C. Harvey High School. "Well at least the first day of sophomore year is out of the way!" CC said with a hopeful grin. "Yeah, only 199 more to go. Why are we the only school in America to have 200 days of school anyways?" Jackie mused appearing by CC's side. "Who knows?" "CC asked jokingly. "Maybe they believe that we youngsters of America need less time to goof off..." CC said in a perfect imitation of their principal Mundi. Jackie laughed, but CC noticed that it was only half hearted. Jackie was glancing in the direction of Paula and Cris and the rest of their crew. The popular kids, who probably were planning another amazing party that she and Jackie were not invited to. Again. "Why haven't I noticed how she must have felt after we first met?" CC thought. "The year after she became my friend, she lost popularity with those people. I have pretty much tugged her down the social ladder." Jackie tapped her shoulder. "Don't let that bother you. I'll be your friend no matter what." Jackie proclaimed as if reading he thoughts. "'Cause, if they were any good as friends, they would be with us right now!" Jackie smiled as if she made a winning speech for the Nobel Prize. CC smiled too, but the nagging thought that Jackie was lying just to make her feel better wouldn't go away. "Thanks, for everything! And I'll see you tomorrow!" CC winked, and watched as her best friend turned the corner toward her house. As soon as she was out of sight CC`S her smile faded instantly. She walked into the house and suddenly colluded with a burst of energy "HONEY! You're home! How was your first day of sophomore year! Her mother burst out seemingly from nowhere. Her mother Nana was always happy and bubbly even though she kept getting laid off from the various jobs that she took. "Um, it was ok I guess?" CC was kind of glad that her mother shattered into the giant cloud of negativity surrounding her. "So, did you make any new friends today?" her mother asked inquisitively. "Mom, it's tenth grade. Everyone knows everyone already! Of course no one would talk to me." The dark gloomy cloud of her bad mood had returned. It draped over her like a wooly cloak. "I'm going to my room to finish my homework mom." Her mother looked a bit sad that her interrogation had been diminished. "Alrighty then pumpkin, I'll call you when dinner's ready." Sometimes it felt like she was the adult and her mom was the kid. She stormed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. "But, it's not like my life has any chance of being thrilling," she thought. That's where she was wrong.

The next morning, Camille walked out her door, not exactly looking forward to her day in school. "My best/only friend in school doesn't want to be my friend and on top of that she's only my friend because she pities me. Why can't she just come out and say that she thinks I'm a loser already?" These miserable thoughts crashed mercilessly in her mind. When she started to cross the street, the most disastrous thing happened. A speeding truck hit her. It must have been from the shock, but CC didn't feel any pain. "_Well that's certainly weird…"_ she thought. "_I should probably try opening my eyes now though"._ After she did however, she didn't see a light at the end of a tunnel, or even her corpse on the street. She sat up; and stared right into the grate of the truck. And what's more she heard confused shouting: "Where did that girl go?" shrieked one lady. "I swear I hit something!"Exclaimed the driver. "_What's going on? I'm right here!"_ Despite shouting this at the top of her voice, no one heard her." _I should probably get out of the road, and then someone will see me." _But then a startling thought occurred to her. Why didn`t she feel hurt? She was absolutely sure it hit her. And the blood on the truck and the road were evidence of that. She was pondering this until a woman walked _right through her_. Camille started to panic. Did she die already? Was she doomed to forever roam the earth? _"Ok, slow down," _she told herself._ "I'll just go to school and see what happens."_ With a nod she walked away from the bloody scene on the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Camille walked to her first period biology class, and sat in her usual seat. No one approached her. _"Well that much hasn't changed at least." _She mused. CC propped her head on her hand and listened to the clamor around her. She caught little snippets of conversation like; "I can't believe she just vanished!" "I was right there! The truck hit her and she just disappeared!" That's when CC perked up. They were talking about her accident! She walked over to the two boys that were talking. _"Idiot. I didn't disappear, I'm right here! Hello?" _CC said this while waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't react. "..And I heard the guy tried to wash off the blood it wouldn`t move!" CC looked down at her arms. They still had the same coffee with cream color, and she still had her lucky ring on. So what was so different? CC went back toward her desk, and noticed something strange. Her backpack was missing. "_Come to think of it, it must've flew off during the crash." _CC muttered a little note to get it after school as she sat back down. The bell rang; the teacher finished her conversation with another teacher and then walked into the room. _That's right! Mrs. Cantiaz always says 'hi' to me or something. But today she didn't even smile. What's really going on here?_ This revelation hit CC just like the truck from earlier. "Alright kiddos, butts in seats. We have a Biology quiz to take!" She laughed joking at the groans from the other kids. She looked down at the roll sheet. "Hmm, CC's out today. How strange even for her." _"What? You can't see me?" _CC shouted; wide-eyed panic in full swing now. And then, the intercom buzzed to life. "This is your principal speaking..." The murmurs of the class quieted immediately. "...It is with great sadness that I have to inform you that one of one of our dear students Camille Cree has seemingly passed away it's still unknown because the body hasn't been found, but an eyewitness claimed that she saw her get hit by a truck. Now let's have a moment of silence for her." There were a few gasps in the class. Even obnoxious Brian fell silent. CC could basically feel the nervous shaking of Cris, the girl who was assigned to sit next to her. For some reason, CC started to laugh. She started to love Cris's fear and panic. That now she was sitting next to a dead girl's seat. _If I'm really dead, then I'm glad I got to give you a really good scare._ CC's laughter reduced to a few giggles and, her original feelings of unease returned. _"So, if everyone believes that I'm dead, I wonder how Mom is reacting."_ This new realization tumbled on to her lips as soon as she uttered the words. Now she was starting to feel guilty. She didn't want her mom to be one of those super depressed people that hole up into the darkness of their homes because their only child died. As CC mused over these deeply depressing thoughts, she picked up on of Cris's pencils and attempted to write. Her hand passed right through it. _"Makes sense if I'm dead." _she then, she came up with an idea. An idea that felt so amazing, she just had to try it out. After all, it could be considered payback for all of the times that Cris had made fun of her._ "I'm pretty sure that if I can concentrate hard enough, I'll be able to pick up that pencil. Hmm, it'll be just like those illusionist guys on late night TV."_ Luckily, Cris went up to the front of the class to turn in a paper. CC visualized her hand becoming solid, and to her surprise it actually worked. A little. She saw her hand's shadow on Cris's paper. CC picked up the pencil and in her tiny neat script she wrote; _I am not dead._ CC laughed and her intense concentration broke. The pencil then fell through her hand. _"Man, I can't wait to see her face when she sees this!"_CC started to giggle again. Cris walked back to the lab table that they shared, and screamed. Virtually everyone rushed over to her. "Ohmygod! She's haunting my paper! She's haunting my paper!" CC noticed that Cris started to cry. _"HA HA HA HA! She's hysterical!" _CC couldn't help but burst out laughing. _"Besides, I'm going to walk in tomorrow and everything will be okay!"_ CC watched as Mrs. Cantiaz confirmed her writing with shock. "This is definitely her writing!" she exclaimed. CC watched the hysterics with a smile. "Hey relax, or you'll scare her spirit away!" Jack the whack (as he was so widely known in the school) stood up and walked over to the area. CC started to concentrate a little harder so that she was able to pick up the pencil again. She wrote; _As if you guys could scare m- _and then the pencil fell through her hand. _I guess I have a time limit to how long I can hold solid objects ._She mused. She looked up at all of the shocked expressions of her classmates. _This must be a big break for him. He's the head of the Paranormal club anyway._ Jack pushed his glasses up a little. "Maybe in the confusion of her death, CC came to school like a normal school day. But, she must have a very strong spirit if she's able to hold a pencil and write this much." CC felt like glowing after she heard Jack say those words. But then she focused on the first part of what he had said. He was spot on. CC smirked. At least he got the spotlight that he must have craved. "Will she kill me?" asked a post-hysteria Cris. "Well only if she felt that you made her miserable during her lifetime." There were collective gasps around the class. No one seemed to notice that the bell had rung at least fifteen minutes ago. The students of Mrs. Cantiaz' second period class added to the crowd. CC felt like the crowd was suffocating her. _I'll try this one last time._ She thought, and then put her efforts into concentrating on picking up the pencil. In her success, she scrawled; _Peace out –CC_ then let the pencil drop through her "shadow" for dramatic effect. As the crowd released several screams, wide-eyed looks and a few "Wow's"; CC got up and left the classroom. She still couldn't believe that only an hour had passed. _I can tell that this is going to be a very, very long day. Maybe I should leave- _But then CC thought of her mother. _I don't think I could stand seeing her in that much pain._ As she was pondering these pressing thoughts, she found herself beside her second period class. _Hmm, AP government. Too bad I can't take notes. And right when I had such a good grade._ The conversations around her stirred her out of her thoughts. "And then a shadow came and wrote 'I am not dead' in her writing!" CC turned to the direction of the voice. It was Brian, the obnoxious Brian. _Damn, how did I forget that we share a lot of the same classes together!_ CC thought with a slight panic. _Between Brian and Cris this will totally spread throughout the entire school! Why didn't I think of that sooner? _If she were solid, she might have kicked a desk. _But, this has potential to be very fun..._CC felt a cruel grin creeping back on to her face. She looked towards Brian and the girl he was talking to, then back to the chalkboard. _Chalk may require more concentration than a pencil, but I think I can wing it. _With a determined breath she concentrated on picking up the piece of chalk on the tray. Gradually, she felt the pressure of the chalk in her hand. _It feels so weird to concentrated this hard just to pick up a piece of chalk. _But, with a bemused smile, she reached for the chalk. Only this time, CC only picked up chalk dust. _What happened? I did exactly the same thing that I did for the pencil. _She looked down at her now chalky hand._ Oh well, I can work with what I have._ With that thought, she proceeded to make handprints on the chalkboard. CC turned around to see the shocked face of her teacher. _I bet he can't see me either. _CC thought sadly. _Maybe I should go find Jackie. Her class is nearby._CC walked into the hallway leaving the now noisy classroom behind her. As she walked down the hallway, CC saw Jackie and Paula walking toward the bathroom. She caught a bit of their conversation. "...Why were you even friends with her in the first place?" "I felt sorry for her really," _Felt sorry for me? I knew you were lying this whole time. _CC felt hot tears streak down her face as she heard Jackie talking. "Please, it's not like we were close or anything" Jackie felt anger boiling inside her. _Did she really think of me as a charity case?_ _"What's wrong with you? If you really thought I was like that, you could've said something! Don't you even care?" _As she shouted this, the lights above her head exploded. Jackie and Paula screamed as they turned and saw the glass coating the floor. A wave of students and teachers suddenly crowded the hallway. "I wish you didn't hear that. I'm so sorry" Jackie sobbed. "Who are you talking to?" asked Paula, still reeling from shock. CC gasped. Jackie heard her!


	3. Chapter 3

Camille walked around the hallways waiting for lunchtime. This was the first time she had ever skipped a class but, since everyone thought she was dead it didn't seem to count._ I really wonder how people think missing class for this is so much fun._ She thought. _I'm bored out of my mind!_ Much to her appreciation, the bell rang, signaling lunchtime. _I wonder if Jackie still went to our lunch spot. _CC couldn't help but think. She walked over to the table at the back of the cafeteria by a window. Jackie was there, and much to CC's surprise, so was Jack and a few members of his paranormal club. An interrogation was in full swing. "So you were just walking in the hallway with Paula, and while talking about CC, the lights above you exploded?" She also noticed a girl taking notes. _Why doesn't anyone think that they are blowing this a little out of proportion? I mean I'm the one who did it, and _I'm _skeptical. _But, she looked on as Jackie nodded and continued with her account. "I also heard about handprints of her second period AP government. What's going on here?" Jack leaned back in the chair across from Jackie. The girl who was taking notes put her pencil down. "This looks like a haunting by an actual spirit not by a spirit cast, like we had initially thought." She said this matter-of-factly and didn't seem to catch Jackie's super confused expression. "Um, right..." Jackie muttered.

"Would you like to stay after school with us? It seems that you have the strongest connection with Camille." Jack asked, pulling attention from his club member.

"I don't get what that has to do with anything." Jackie said indignantly. CC couldn't help laughing. Knowing Jackie, just having these people at her table for a little over ten minutes was probably killing her. Jackie started to say something, but then she suddenly turned toward CC. _Oh crap! I forgot she could hear me!_ Jackie raised an eyebrow. "_Those dudes will never leave you alone if you act like I'm here! Just ignore me!"_

"Um, Jackie?" Jackie turned back and noticed that all three Paranormal Club members were staring at her. "Um nothing, I told you all that I know about these 'hauntings'" She made air quotes with her hands. "So if you don't mind, I would like to eat my lunch in peace. And, as for after school, that's a BIG FAT NO!" Jackie smiled at three shocked faces in front of her, and then shooed them off with a calm "bye now."

"_I'm sorry Jackie, it's my fault those guys were bothering you."_ Jackie took out her cellphone and put it to her ear as if she was making a call.

"Don`t blame yourself because it's not your fault. Come over by my house tonight and we'll talk more 'kay?" CC hid a wide smile with her hand though she knew no one could see.

After the final bell, CC noticed the members of the Paranormal Club holding an emergency meeting in a classroom. "She definitely knows something," Said Jack "Ariel, playback her conversation with us at lunch please." The short girl pulled out a portable DVD player, and hit the play button. _They were recording the conversation? These people really need to get a life! _But in the back of her mind CC couldn't help but wonder if they had a special camera that could see her. "Wait stop! Jack did you see that?" An orange-haired boy named Wally, made frantic motions at the monitor. Ariel paused the screen. "I didn't see anything unusual." Ariel responded. Jack stayed quiet, squinting at the screen. "It looks like she's staring at something in the corner." He said after a minute. "But, I thought that was dust." _Oh. So they can see me; a little. _CC started to wonder if they were going to call exorcists, like in scary movies. "Anyway, let's start with Operation: Shadow. When we left the cafeteria, I saw Jackie talking on the phone with someone. It looked suspicious." Wally stood up and folded his arms as he said this. _Did it ever occur to them that some people might actually have a LIFE?_ CC thought disgustedly. _But, whatever. I have somewhere to be anyway._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Camille walked up the stairs of Jackie's house and out of habit, tried to push the doorbell. Much to her surprise, she was able to ring the bell like a normal person. A couple of minutes later, Jackie's mother opened the door- She seemed to stare straight at CC- and started to scream. "Camile?"

Camille panicked and ran away as fast as she could. She tripped and fell into a puddle of water while heading towards the park. As the water settled, Camille was able to see her reflection.

"So That`s why Jackie`s mom could see me. I'm not invisible anymore." She looked up and saw a 5-year old boy gaping at her.

"Hey you're that girl from TV!" he said loudly. "How`d you do that!" Camille noticed the boy's father rushing over.

Thinking quickly, she said. "Oh no, that's not me. I'm her twin sister."

The little boy pouted. "But you said 'I'm not invisible anymore.' What's that about?" The boy's father came, picked him up, and hurriedly walked away seemingly recoiled. What was that about? Camille picked herself up and immediately noticed why they were so freaked out. She was covered in dried blood. She scurried behind a tree so no one else could see her and lifted up her shirt to look for wounds.

"That`s strange, I got hit by a truck and have dried blood all over, but there`s no cuts or bruises." A few more kids gasped and pointed at her. That's one reason why I hate little kids. Camille took off running towards her house. When she got there, she realized with a panic that she wouldn't be able to get in.

"Urrg; my keys are in my backpack!" She said, slapping her head. "Fine. I'll just do this the old fashioned way." Camille jogged to the backyard, where there was a giant willow tree resting near her house. Camille looked up the tree and tried not to remember all the times she had fallen from it, breaking various bones from time to time. She pulled herself up to the first branch. "This will take a while" she sighed. After ten minutes, Camille had triumphantly puffed to the branch across from her room. Wow, my arms haven't felt this sore in a while.

Slowly inching her way across the branch, Camille finally made it to her window which was, thankfully, unlocked. She rolled onto her bedroom floor and rested there for a while. "I just don't understand how or why all this is happening to me."

Camille sneaked to her bathroom, washed off the mud and dried blood, and changed her clothes. She chose her favorite outfit, which consisted of black skinny jeans and a shirt with the logo of her favorite band, New Divide. Camille smiled at herself in the mirror and for a moment forgot about her situation. Though, she was abruptly reminded when her mother opened the door of her room, and stared at her. "I knew that it wasn't you!" she sobbed, running to her. "I just knew you couldn't have been the one hit by that truck!" She hugged Camille tight, soaking her shoulders in a sea of steamy tears. Camille was speechless. She forgot about how her mother must have been dealing with the news. She winced as her mother squeezed her tightly, sobbing all the while. Camille started to wonder how she should explain what happened and how she was there when everyone thought she was hit by a truck. "I knew you`d came back!" "There was no way that could have been you!" Camille's head was still spinning from all the emotion.

What do I do? What do I do? She thought with mounting panic. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Stay here baby. I'll go get the door." Her mother crooned while smoothing her hair. Camille watched her mother stagger down the stairs.

"This might be my only chance to escape, though I don't want to do this to my mom..." Camille's trail of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice; A very familiar, annoying voice. "So, Mrs. Cree, we have reason to believe that your daughter is an apparition that's been brought back from the Other Side."

Of course Jack and his freaky crew would come to my house. Seriously, is this all they do with their free time? Camille peeked down the staircase hoping to be able to see her mother roll her eyes and shut the door in their nosey faces. Instead, she smiled and asked them to come in. The three teenagers practically tripped over each other to get inside. "I know you, she said to Jack, you`re Richard`s child. I actually saw her just now." The faces of the paranormal club lit up immensely. What is she doing? I thought she didn`t believe I was hit by that truck! Why would she listen to those kids about something so unbelievable! She dashed back towards her room, locked the door, and hurriedly put her wallet, her bloody clothes and some extra clothes in a bag that was lying on the floor. She looked at her cell phone on her desk with its tiny blinking green light, indicating a new message. I probably shouldn't bring that, someone might track me down. She threw the bag out the window and went back to the bedroom door and opened it a crack. "So Ariel, what exactly are you guys planning to do when you meet her?" Camille's mother asked as they walked up the stairs. "Meet?" That doesn`t sound too good; in fact, that sounds like the worst thing imaginable! Who knows what crazy things they want to do to me? "Well Mrs. Cree, all we're going to do is set up an apparatus to trap her," Trap? "We`ll gather some information about the Other Side," The hell? "And then push her back. It's relatively harmless, so don't worry." Ariel responded with a smile.

Absolutely not! I'm getting out of here! Camille thought while rushing to the window. Unfortunately, the bedroom door started to squeak open.. I`m too late! Camille flew under the bed. "Was this her room, Mrs. Cree?" Jack asked with an unreadable tone in his voice. "Why yes" she said cheerfully. "Strange, she was here when I came downstairs."

"Hm, she must have sensed us coming upstairs. Ariel and Wally, we're going to set up here." Both of them immediately went to work moving a massive black steel-tipped briefcase into the room and unhooking the latches. "Wait, you're starting now? What about your parents? Won't they be worried about you staying at a stranger's house?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Cree; our parents know that all clients are friends in distress." Wally said reassuringly. Obviously, Meline Cree hadn't thought the situation through when she let these obsessive teens into her house. She wasn't so much worried about what the parents of these children thought, but the fact that they seemed to be trying to stay in her house, overnight, doing creepy stuff while she slept. "This is too much for a woman like me" she murmured under her breath. Nevertheless, however strange these kids were, they claimed that they could fully explain what happened to Camille.

She was determined to see this through, but in spite of that she wondered, what exactly was the cost of her desperation? I bet these kids are going to expect me to feed them as well. She thought ruefully. "So, ah, do you need me to do anything?" Meline Cree asked in what she hoped was a friendly tone.

"Just go and relax, we can take care of everything from here, okay?" Jack, Wally and Ariel smiled at her kindly, but all that kindness did was unsettle her.

"Well, just in case I'll be downstairs, okay?" Meline shuffled out of her daughter's room wondering what she had done. Meline's suspicions was at her peak. Instead of going down the stairs, she went to her bedroom. "This way, I`m able to,at least, hear what they`re doing ." She thought slyly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Meanwhile, Camille was still underneath her bed, and freaking out. _How am I supposed to get out now__!_ It won`t take the paranormal club long to decide to do a sweep under the bed and find me here.

"We're good to go boss," said Wally "Are we going to start now?" From under the bed, Camille guessed that the worn out Converses belonged to Wally. He had a way of moving around whenever he talked. "I think we should start now." **Shuffle…shuffle...** "This is so exciting!" **shuffle…shuffle…**

A hot-pink pair of generic shoes walked into view. Camille guessed that this was Ariel. "We have four hours until midnight, so I think we should run a few sweeps before we start anything. The pink shoes turned toward the beaten Converses. "And Wally, stop getting so excited, you sound so lame."

_All of you are lame._ CC thought. A pair of black shoes turned toward the bed. _And this must be Jack… _Camille noticed that he started to kneel. As the green-tipped bits of his hair came into view. Camille, who was temporarily relived by making fun of these people, instantly started to panic again. She had grown a lot since the last time that she hid under the bed, so it already was a tight fit. She had no space to move quietly, and clinging to the underside of the mattress, like in the movies, was way out of the question. _I'm totally screwed! _Camille thought when Jack's face came into view. He stared right at her, then said "Let's look in the closet next, and then we'll start." _How come he didn't see me?_ Camille thought. Didn`t he stare right in my face. She glanced down at her arms and saw…nothing.

_This craziness is happening again?_ CC screamed inwardly. She slid out from under the bed at a slow painstaking pace, trying hard to ignore the fact that the sheets went right through her. _At least I can escape now…_CC thought with a small glimmer of hope.

It wasn't until she was out from under the bed that she realized her bag was on the branch directly under the window, and in clear sight. _How am I supposed to carry that?_ And, to make matters worse, Jack was heading toward the window. _Great he`ll see my bag! How can I make him change direction? A distraction maybe?_ CC looked around the room. If she wasn't… whatever she was, anything would be perfect. She looked around and saw some paper on her dresser. Ariel came out of CC's closet. "So Jack, are we going to put the night-vision camera in closet or under the bed?"

Wally turned from the mirror to face her. "Obviously, it would make a lot more sense to put it in the closet. That's the darkest and most closed off place in here!" Ariel looked offended and turned red. "Oh gee, why didn`t I think of that, Jack!"

Jack turned, "I`m just going to check out side."

"Ugh. You guys are so annoying!" CC could not help but scream out. None of them even flinched. _But the last time I screamed, glass broke! What could be happening differently?_ CC crept on the bed, towards the side with the mirror. She stared at her nonexistent reflection as a small, thin crack started to branch across the bottom. CC touched it, wiped it, and scratched at it, but nothing happened. She put her face closer to closely examine it. "How did this crack get on my mirror?" The crack moved a fraction of an inch. CC talked again, raising her voice a little louder. "Hey!" The crack moved a lot more now. _I guess I can only break glass when I'm really loud! Pretty cool!_ As CC mulled this thought over, a wonderful idea crossed her mind. She didn't even have to worry about trying to lift up that paper. She leaned in, right beside the crack in her mirror and screamed with all her might. The crack shot up, and the mirror virtually exploded! All hell pretty much broke out between the paranormal club's screaming and chaos, and her mother, Meline, dashing in at an unbelievable speed. _This is my chance!_ And with that, she jumped out of her window.


End file.
